Usuario discusión:M. trainer
Bienvenido a mi página de discusión. Cualquier duda, pregunta, intento de asesinato... eso no XD, bueno cualquier cosa, dilo aquí y te responderé lo más pronto que pueda. Y una cosa más: recuerda firmar siempre con esto, para saber quién eres. http://img687.imageshack.us/img687/9035/mtrainer1.gif Si no firmas tus mensajes, te mandaré un Falcon Punch como este link= me recuerdas oye soy yo fenix14-15 el que platico con tgio la otra ves en Wikidex, bueno esta es la pagina de la que te hablé tu dejame tu comentario y espero te guste. FENIX THE BEST 22:52 11 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 Hola te invito a... Super Wiki espero que te guste Super smash bros (cualquiera el primero o el Meele o el Brawl) si te gusta unete estamos seguro que te lo pasaras bien y te ayudaremos en lo que nescesitas espero que pases buenos momentos MAESTRO AX [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE-']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'''-TOP SECRET']] 21:19 20 may 2010 (UTC) te gusta? la wiki, ya se que no es tan genial, pero para alla va espero me ayudes a hacerla crecer. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 03:24 13 jul 2010 (UTC) como esra!!! Generación pokémon no gana por mucho solo 2 así que de que te quejas, deja todo como esta. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 00:50 14 jul 2010 (UTC) ESO SI SE PUEDE CAMBIAR [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 21:06 14 jul 2010 (UTC) la verdad esque te envidio el logo esta genial que tal si le agregas a la master hand y a la crazy hand tratando de agarrar la bola smash y no se 'Superwiki' por atras de todo el logo, o mejor por enfrente. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 01:42 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Listo este arreglado ;),sigue trabajando duro ...█▓░Ξ §ǍɭƯȡɸȿ Ξ░▓█ ◄◄¶«┼ƼƯɆƦƬƩ┼»¶►► 14:09 15 jul 2010 (UTC) lo borré lo tuve que hacer solo es un archivo fallido, así que si fuiste tú quien lo subio pudes volver a la página de donde la descargaste y esta ves decsargarla bien esperar y con tu visor de iamgenes checarla. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 21:07 16 jul 2010 (UTC) spotlight para que lo quieres saber? y bueno me parece una exeñnet idea, solo te dire que e spotlight original tenia el fondo de la cabaezera, pero la verdad no se quien lo hisó. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 20:38 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola M. Estoy haciendo la Plantilla:FinalSmash, pero no me acuerdo de todos los Final Smashes, ¿crees que se los podrías agregar tú? saludos Usuario:Zeratul 100 : Ah ok, lo hago yo, como dije no sabia cuales eran, saludos Usuario:Zeratul 100 ok solo mandame despues el enlace a dicho foro, oye ya viste la plantilla de el proyecto imágenes, mirala: Plantilla:Proyecto imágenes o la plantilla, ''basado en wikipedia Plantilla:Basado en wikipedia o mira esta que tal: Plantilla:Casí listo ¿que tal? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 02:47 20 jul 2010 (UTC) molestarme? porque causa motivo o razón, no me molesta en lo más minimo, enserio muchisimas gracias por ayudarnos en la comunidad, sigue así, :D. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 00:24 21 jul 2010 (UTC) plagio? Escuche de la idea, la vi y me pareció que también podria crear una, pero la verdad los codigos los investigue, no los robé si a lo que te refieres, para que se paresca menos, talves deba modificarle algo, pero como no hay plagio alguno. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 01:53 23 jul 2010 (UTC) pues si de ahi los investigue como pero se supone que borre y origene una nueva los codigos de la hora eran los mismos se supone que los demás no, de igual ya la modifique, chacala ahora y veras, oye ¿te gustaría ser algo más en esta wiki? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 02:25 23 jul 2010 (UTC) no lo se digamos admi o algo así? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 02:32 23 jul 2010 (UTC) yes i can como dicen bulgarmente clarin corenta (claro) se ve que estas dispueto a ayudar y que de verdad te interesa ese proyecto, entonces ¿si quieres?. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 02:35 23 jul 2010 (UTC) chequealo checa los puestos disponibles y ahi me dices que te gustaria ser. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 02:39 23 jul 2010 (UTC) listo ya eres todo un administrador, sigue ayudando. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 02:52 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Zeratul 100 : Hola, sabes arreglarle el Widget en la portada?? no es la primera vez que me pasa eso, y no se como, me parece que es un error de alguna etiqueta, ¿Se lo podrías arreglar? saludos--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 18:39 24 jul 2010 (UTC) :: EL MENU--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 18:44 24 jul 2010 (UTC) :::: Si gracias por arreglarlo, se ve mejor--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 20:47 24 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::: Te refieres las que se encuentran al lado del Avatar? ya las cambie. Estaban en el Common.css por eso no las habia arreglado ¿te gusta el nuevo skin?--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 21:41 24 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::: Si a esos colores, pues gracias, voy a tratar de ponerle otro rojo--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 22:00 24 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::: Hola de nuevo Vaya esa imágen de Mewtwo se genial, se ve que eres bueno para hacer imágenes, ¡ya por fin! apareció bien la Plantilla:Navegación Smash Final y que te parece si usamos esta plantilla en lugar de la que esta por defecto?--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 23:50 24 jul 2010 (UTC) : No para nada, no se me complico, pero esta muy largo el nombre. Ah y si no se los agregé porque no se cuales son, ya le habia pedido el favor, no me acuerdo a quien. Y a fénix ya se habia comentado, le volveré a decir. Y si estaría mejor ponerlos por marcas. Pero no me las sé jeje, casi no sé de esto, saludos--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 00:19 25 jul 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco.css Hola, entra ahí, busca esto .widget dt { background-color: Black; color: #FFFFFF; } cambiale el Black por White y el #FFFFFF por Black o #000000 es lo mismo, saludos--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 19:22 25 jul 2010 (UTC) oye si esta genial la plantilla, de ahora y oye nuestra portada acaba de recibir una buena critica [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'El amor']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SE']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'disfruta']] 23:18 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Pero esas letras yo las veo muy bien, mejor hay que discutirlo en algun blog ¿no crees?--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 01:52 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Color en los botones superiores Hola, ayer el User:Fenix14-15 me dijo que esta deacuerdo con el cambio de color que propusiste, ya los cambie a un color blanco, pero no le gustó ¿los puedes ver en ese color? y si no.. dime algun color "bonito" que le convine ¿ok? saludos----Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 02:29 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Hey, gracias... y perdón Lo siento, fué una confusión, me equivoqué porque estaba muy apurada y todo porque mi mamá me estaba quitando de la compu, bueno, y que tal si se incluye la palabra Cápsula en la página de Ayudante? eso sería menos confuso, no lo crees? Oye... y podrías por favor ver si quedó bien el artículo que acabo de crear (Jeff Andonuts? MiauTgG 02:48 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Bloqueos Hola Trainer, los bloqueos deberá ser sólo 3 meses o 6 meses ya que es un IP dinámica, para bloquear para siempre a un IP es improcedente de acuerdo a las reglas de wikia.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 02:22 29 jul 2010 (UTC) :Leer y cumplir ----> Ayuda:Bloqueando.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 02:57 29 jul 2010 (UTC)‎ :No es molesto avisar a cada administrador, ya que estoy cumpliendo los reglas de wikia, si no te gustan mis consejos y ayuda tendré que dejarlos con sus problemas, ojalá que los helpers y los staff los verán, y yo me lavo las manos.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 03:12 29 jul 2010 (UTC) tu iamgen esta con ganas, kirby-firefox jajaja, solo venía a visarte que llevas ahora el segundo lugar de la edit-count. Sigue Asi. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 04:21 29 jul 2010 (UTC) bonita tu historia con SSB la mia es graciosa, luego la publico en mi perfil, pero waw eres fan de Mewtwo y no has podido tener el Melee si pusidera te lo prestaba o incluso te lo regalaba ya no lo juego, aunque mi hermano de ves en cuando si, pero en fin waw yo compré una de las ultimas copias sin saber que estaba comparando uno de los juegos más famosos de el mundo, y luego pues ya vi en una revista el brawl y enloquecí por el, me lo gané con mis calificaciones. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 03:20 30 jul 2010 (UTC) blokeo que el Usuario:Goop9 no ha hechoi nadamás que astidiar aqui en la wiki, así que que opinas tu debo de bloqueralo, ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de reglas que ha violado?, yo digo que hay k blokeralo [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 23:56 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola M. Trainer vi que cambiaste la userboxes, pero me parece que no se puede hacer opcional el parametro de PX de una imagen, voy a dejar la userbox para uso de cualquier imagen, y voy a hacer otra para las cabezas Archivo:Ganondorf icono.png xD Re:Categorías Pues la verdad, sí, solo para los videjuegos, y sobre las categorías the legend of zelda, creo que deberían ser Universo The Legend of Zelda y Universo Paper Mario ¿no crees? son nombres más descriptivos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:19 1 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Que onda?? te portas amigable y después raro.--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:29 1 ago 2010 (UTC) ::: A lo que me referí fue qué.. el parametro que le diste opcional a los pixeles }px no funcionó, ya que trataba de usarlo en la userbox y salia grande la imagen. Pero bueno ya hice la otra es Plantilla:UserboxICO--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:36 1 ago 2010 (UTC) :::: Aah ya, ok, pues entonces borro la otra, y pues ¿sobre las categorías? ¿como nos ponemos deacuerdo? seria Categoría:Universo PaperMario o solo Categoría:PaperMario?--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:48 1 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::: Sas ok, ahí las veo. Y pues tienes razón, paper mario no, universo mario ocupa todo lo que tiene que ver con mario. Mejor Categoría:Universo Mario Bros.--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:55 1 ago 2010 (UTC) aaaa? oye qizas vayas a creer k soy un tonto, pero pork pusoste k se te borraron tus buellas digitales por usar a Fox. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 23:31 1 ago 2010 (UTC) ok perdón por las dudas [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 00:11 2 ago 2010 (UTC) te luciste amigo con esta imágen. K sea el nuevo logo no? solo tiene un defecto no dice SuperWiki. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 03:57 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Pues... no me gusta ninguna Prefiero la tuya ya que la de Zeratul tiene a Ivysaur medio cortado O_o.A si,yo bien y tu?¿ gracias por preguntar n_n o_O Ups, no s k decir, pero bueno ok [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 18:11 2 ago 2010 (UTC) me hiciste reir así que suena raro es el motivo del motivo del renombramiento, jajajaja. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 02:22 3 ago 2010 (UTC) ps si solo decía pork me dio risa el motivo jajaja [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 02:47 3 ago 2010 (UTC) disculpa Por no responderte, se me pasó, bueno si una ves ya fue cambiado el nombre, de la wiki, por un error le puse mi username diras que soy un babotas, pero así fue, jeje a y pues lo de personajes destacados, pues bueno mira, sería buena la dea, pero dime ¿como vamos a rellenar el espacio que eso dejaría? a y pues volveindo a lo del nombre, ps estaría bien, ya me imagino SmashPedia, pero no se me da cosa pedir otro nombre me van a decir indeciso jeje y bueno, no nadamás cuento yo, también habla de esto con los demás administradores [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 01:46 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Sobre lo que saque del Wikidex No lo saque de wikidex, lo saque de DragonBall wikia, y si te molesta que este aqui pues la quito y ya, pero tu edición arruino el color de los nuevos mensajes, ya lo arregle pero tambien no le veo el problema, esa imagen la puedo sacar rápidamente de google--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 05:26 8 ago 2010 (UTC) :: Ah, pense que te habias enojado y me acusabas de urtador jeje, en ese caso me disculpo yo porque te fui a pelear jeje--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 21:14 9 ago 2010 (UTC) OK Tendre en cuenta lo de las imagenes, por otro lado, en cuanto a la edicion del articulo de pokemon, creo que tu eres el que esta arrglando i modificando las imagenes que subo, si es haci gracias. Link=Usuario Discusión:Toeichi Recomendación te recomiendo, que no coloques muchos videos en tu página de usuario pork luego va a tardar mucho en cargar, a y solo por si me keres responder, no vallas a ponerle de titulo Re:recomendación se oiria raro. Jejeje [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 02:04 9 ago 2010 (UTC) talves Tengas razón, pero yo trato de que sea más original, a sobre las imágenes, ya no recuerdo cm se llamaba la página, pero decía creo SSBgifs o algo así, en fin oye y dime ya tienes pensado lo de la respuesta de tu mensaje de cambio de nombre y de destacados. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 02:09 11 ago 2010 (UTC) see no problem, sube la imágen, ya me voy adios [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 02:40 11 ago 2010 (UTC) prueba solo estaba probando el nuevo mensaje de recuerda firmar que aparece cuando vas a dejar un mensaje. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 19:14 12 ago 2010 (UTC) ya me havias preocupado Xd, ya tenía tiempo que no te veia en por cierto visita El Futuro de , hay dejas un comentario si kieres pero porfavor vota. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 02:50 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola oyes ayudame a traducir las plantillas que hice, ahi te van: Plantilla:Objetos de SSB, Plantilla:Objetos de SSBM y Plantilla:Universo Mario. Ya le pedi ayuda a fenix, pero tu tambien eres bueno con los nombres oficiales y entre más mejor xD. Ey y que dice el tipo que recibe el Falcon Punch "Holy Fucking Shit" jajaja!--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:19 15 ago 2010 (UTC) : A no, ya lo vi bien, dice santa mierda jodida (xD) el que ve jeje Gracias La plantilla la saque de Yugipedia jeje, y el orden de todo si lo saque de SmashWiki inglesa jejeje, pero no creo que acusen de plagio porque esa plantilla es de Wikipedia y esta en todas las wikias. Jajajaj pobre tipo ese, el que recibe el Falcon Punch ¿quien ganaría de ese golpe vs el golpe del dragon de Goku? jaja pobre tipo jeje, saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 02:05 15 ago 2010 (UTC) :: Hola de nuevo jeje, oye sabes como centrar tablas? esque ya le puse Align="center" o Align:center; a la de mi discusión y no se centra--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 02:26 15 ago 2010 (UTC) ::: A no ya no, has de decir que como chingo jaja, ya le puse Margin:Auto; y quedó--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 02:29 15 ago 2010 (UTC) disculpa la demora la verdad el simple hecho de que Mario este completo ya es mucho Viva MArio. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 17:02 15 ago 2010 (UTC) PD:Perdon x la firma la estoy perfeccionando Re:Licencias pues, estoy deacuerdo, creo que deberíamos hablar de elo entre todos, pork bueno tenemos ya muchisimas imágenes, que cada quien se encargue de unas cuantas. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 22:37 15 ago 2010 (UTC) ok yo k sepa ya hay unas cuantas, de todos modos los pondre en el sitenotice. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 01:36 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Disculpa Que no haya hecho lo del sitenotice, a oye estaba pensand si sería posible hacer una plantilla:sitenotice para ponerla en el MediaWiki:Sitenotice y así modificar la plantilla de manera directa, la verdxad trato de meterme lo - posible cn el MediaWiki, pork kpas y le muevo algo, y bueno ya sabes, en fin, ahora mismo hago lo que dijimos ayer. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 18:00 16 ago 2010 (UTC) ayuda hay que hacer que la wiki sobresalga, así que porque no votas a favor de para que sobresalga. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 17:07 18 ago 2010 (UTC)